the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Traveler Degrees
''The problem with Traveler powers is that most of them have less to do with gaining new powers and more to do with skill involved in teleportation. Some of these powers will phrases like "is now proficient," which a storyteller should take to mean that a player's Traveler could attempt those things before. It's just that before now the Traveler wasn't proficient at it, and so the move would be dangerous, possibly resulting in damage to the Adept. '' 1ST DEGREE -Jump = Traveler can 'jump' from one location to another within a reasonable distance (a few football fields). -Novice = Traveler can jump every few minutes. -Ties That Bind = Traveler can "mark" up to 3 people with a supernatural, psychic brand that is visible only to Travelers. At any time, with or without a clear mental image, a Traveler can instantly teleport to one of those people's locations. The Traveler will be able to sense if there is enough room to reappear right before teleporting. 2ND DEGREE -Brain is a Muscle = Traveler has a naturally powerful memory and can remember locations and geographical facts with ease. -Blind Jump = Traveler can teleport to a location without a clear mental image of it. This is extremely dangerous because the Traveler could seriously damage themselves or even kill themselves instantly by teleporting inside of a wall or mountain! 3RD DEGREE -Polyglot Proficiency = Traveler learns new languages quickly and is adept at regional accents and idioms. -Greater Jump = Traveler can teleport several hundred miles or more. -Surgical Teleportation =Traveler can touch someone or something and teleport a "portion" of their matter away. Teleporters can take machines apart quickly, without the use of screwdrivers, or they can kill somebody real fast using this technique. 4TH DEGREE -Running Jump = Traveler can supercharge their teleporting ability, running and jumping forward simultaneously, gaining greater force with each jump. By slamming into a target while doing this, the Traveler can hit their target with far greater force. This power counts as only one 'jump.' -Take a Partner = Traveler can teleport other people or things with them. -Magick Surgery = A Traveler can supernaturally teleport a specific supernatural power from a target. The power will return in time, but the target will be momentarily without it. Teleporter must make physical contact with target for this to work. 5TH DEGREE -Journeyman = Traveler can jump every few seconds. -Flash Dodge = Traveler has an innate sense of being attacked and has learned to jump away reflexively. This makes it hard for potential attackers to nail them in combat. -Toxin Cleanse = Travelers who are aware of a toxin or spell working within them can teleport away, taking only their own bodily material with them to reform and leaving the alien substance affecting them behind. This is a very delicate operation and requires absolute concentration or the Traveler could seriously hurt themselves. 6TH DEGREE -Trade Spaces = Traveler can select a target and teleport himself and the target at the same time, trading spatial locations. This requires the Traveler to know their exact position so eye sight is necessary, although artificial means like video surveillance counts. -Portal = Traveler can create a human-sized portal that will last for a few scenes. Traveler picks two destinations, their own and another, and can then open the portal between them. -Teleportation Tango = Traveler can teleport several people or objects with them, although for this to work the people or objects must be relatively close to the Adept. 7TH DEGREE -Anywhere is Possible = Traveler can teleport anywhere in existence, as long as they have a mental image of it. -Professional Traveler = Traveler can jump every time they want too, as many times as they want too. -Jump Detector = Traveler can sense when they are being followed via teleportation. 8TH DEGREE -Jump Chunk = Traveler can teleport themselves and several things with them, or merely anything in the immediate space around them. Travellers who use this ability teleport away with a chunk of the ground underneath their feet, leaving a hole in the ground. Hence the name of the specific power. -Traveling Attack = Traveler can partially teleport themselves, allowing punches and kicks to come flying out of nowhere at opponents! -Why're Hitting Yourself? = Traveler, if concentrating, can partially teleport not his own attacks - but his opponents. A foe will throw a punch which will disappear in front of them and momentarily reappear behind them, causing the enemy to punch himself in the back of his own head. 9TH DEGREE -Spatial Bomber = Traveler is now proficient at jumping away and returning with an object, usually something large like a truck or boulder, and dropping it on an opponent. -Air Density = To prevent damage to a Traveler when shifting between different atmospheric densities, the Traveler can now jump with a pocket of air around them that will slowly dissipate upon arrival. This gives the Traveler's body a few moments to properly adjust to the new environment. -Look Before You Leap = Right before they jump, a Traveler can psychically see ahead of themselves to their target destination and catch a snapshot of the area. This helps in preventing themselves from jumping into ambushes and the like. A Traveler cannot use this to spy on a location, players who try to abuse this power should lose Kenosis for the attempt. 10TH DEGREE -Delayed Jump = Traveler can charge something with their teleportation power, causing it to jump away some time after they leave contact with it. Imagine trying to chase a Traveler across a bridge, only to have the bridge pop out of existence under your feet as the Traveler leaves it! The Traveler must choose a destination for the item, or the item could quite literally pop back into existence anywhere. -Greater Portal = Traveler can create large portals, large enough to encompass medium-sized buildings. 11TH DEGREE -Teleportation Duplication = Traveler can teleport... and appear in multiple locations at once. These 'secondary' Travelers share health and Kenosis with the original Traveler. The copies usually last for a scene. One Traveler can produce usually about 1-7 copies at one time. -Dynamic Entry = Traveler can reappear amid a flash and bang, frightening or stunning those nearby for a few moments. 12TH DEGREE -Fly Over = Traveler is proficient at mock flying by constantly teleporting from one point in the air to another, never staying still long enough for gravity to fully take hold. -Huge Portal = Traveler can create portals large enough to encompass whole city blocks. 13TH DEGREE -Telecide = Telecide (or Telefrag, whichever term you prefer) occurs when a Traveler teleports to the same spot someone else is occupying. The force of supernatural 're-entry' of the Traveller expands from within the target, causing them to blow apart. Luckily, only the most experienced Travellers seem capable of this. 14TH DEGREE -Megaportal = Traveler can create gigantic portals capable of swallowing entire cities or regions. A Travaler with enough time could destroy entire cities by teleporting them away into space! 15TH DEGREE -Cosmic Portal = Traveler can create portals large enough to jump whole planets and similar cosmic bodies. -Teleportation Lord = Traveler can simply look at something and will it to teleport somewhere else.